Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered
by AliceHarper1703
Summary: The Phoenix Clan are after Chris, and the sisters are trying to help. But there are many questions that they need answering. How long can Chris keep his identity a secret. [Before Chris-Crossed] Please Review and Comment :) xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me know what you think and I will take all your comments into account. I read every single one of them, so hesitate to contribute! Review and Comment! **____** XX [Before Chris-Crossed]**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity being Discovered

'Chris!' He scoffed as he heard the familiar noise of his family, no, his charges calling him. He groaned and orbed to the Halliwell manor. He landed in the attic, and saw Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo in the room. Baby Wyatt was also playing with his toys in the playpen by the door.

"Hey." He said, using a netrual expression.

"Hey Chris." Phoebe said with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her warm expression.

"Chris have you ever heard of the…" Paige glanced down at the book, "Phoenix?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She always liked that about his Aunt. No messing around just getting straight to the matter at hand.

_Oh God. _"No." He lied. "Why do you ask?" He said, curiosity getting the better of him. The three sisters looked from one another. He frowned.

"Has something happened? Are they after you? Wyatt?" Chris said, his voice raising in pitch and volume with every word. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned and saw Leo. _Damn, I forgot he was here. But, hey, wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. _

"Don't worry Chris, they aren't after the girls, Wyatt," He started. "Or me for that matter." He added bitterly remembering that Chris had not taken the time to worry about him.

"Well, then why have you called me?" He asked, a little irritated as he had better things to be doing than sitting around here chatting about useless crap. Once again they all looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"For heaven's sake! What is it?" Chris said, his mouth forming a hard line.

"They are after you." Piper said, boldly. Before Chris could react Piper explained further. "Look, they are a group of witch assassins, with demon-like powers. Energy balls, shimmering, the works. But don't worry about this Chris. We will stop them before they have even had the chance." Piper finished, with a confident look on her face.

Chris smiled at his mother, always protecting others before herself.

"Thank you, Piper." Chris said, but then he frowned when he realised something. "Hang on, how do you know they were after me in the first place?" He asked.

Phoebe opened her mouth to explain, but Leo beat her to it.

"They came here Chris, to the manor. Looking for you." Leo said, with a small amount of worry. Chris found this slightly awkward. _Oh finally starting to care. Only 22 years late. _

"I got a bruise and a small cut out of the deal but I'm fine. Leo healed me." Piper said, with a smile. _Why is she smiling?_

"You were hurt why didn't you call me?" Chris whined.

"Firstly Chris, you cant heal. And secondly, the witches were after you. It isn't the smartest thing to do is just hand you over to them, as their next snack!" Piper exclaimed.

He looked down, knowing full well that she is right.

"Well, thank you." Chris said, a little reluctantly. "But wait if they are after me. I can't be near you guys. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He said.

Phoebe smiled. "Chris, we are the Charmed Ones. It's kinda what we do. You know, protect the innocent. That just so happens to be our Whitelighter."

He frowned and moved towards the Book of Shadows.

"Can I look at that entry?" He asked, no one in particular in the room.

"Sure." Paige moved out of the way, so he could see the entry and the birthmark he has seen on multiple occasions. He frowned slightly. _Bianca. God, she would be like 5/6 years old now. _

"I need to find out why these people are after me. It says here they never stop, until they have killed or captured their bounty." He claimed, he didn't even need to look in the book for that. He already knew full well, their M.O.

The three girls nodded in unison. Leo heard a jingle and looked up. Piper's whole body instantly sagged. Leo looked at Piper.

"You said, you would spend time with Wyatt today." Piper said, with irritation.

"No Piper. I said I would try. I'm sorry but I really need to go." He looked around at Chris. "Good luck, and try to keep me updated." He added.

"Sure." Chris replied. _Why would he care? _

Leo looked once more adoringly at his son and wife. No. His ex-wife. And orbed up to the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I really love reading your comments and suggestions. I hope you enjoy what I have written. Please review and comment! **____** xx**_

Chris' Identity being Discovered

Piper rolled her eyes. Then shrugged.

"So Chris, pissed off any assassins lately?" She asked, with a smile on her face. _This wasn't fair she shouldn't have to raise Wyatt alone and Leo just leave at a moment's notice. _

"Not as far as I know." He said, he opened his mouth to say more but the loud annoying noise of a phone rang through the attic. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and dug her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?...Elise, this was my day off…Really?...I will be there as soon as I can…goodbye." Phoebe snapped the phones shut. And rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd love to stay but duty calls."

"I thought it was your day off." Paige commented.

"So did I." She stood up. "Right, you three, keep me posted. Bye!" She left the attic, shutting the door behind her.

"And then there were three…" Paige muttered. "But, hey we don't need Pheebs." But, once again a phone rang. And Paige recognised the number.

"Guys, its Richard. I have to go. I'm so sorry. Keep me updated." She answered the call. "Hey Richard…I know…I'm on my way…" She left the attic, once more shutting it behind her.

"And then there were 2." Piper muttered, echoing her sister's words. Chris was suddenly full of anger. _How dare they? Leo, Phoebe and Paige. Leave her with all this, it isn't like she has a child to raise and a club to run. This isn't fair. _

"Why don't you go have a nap Piper?" Chris said. Piper looked up away from the Book and up at Chris.

"What? Does it look like I need one?" She said sarcastically. He smiled.

"No, it looks like you have earned it. I'll look after Wyatt and look through the book. This is my burden to bare, not yours. Anyway, we can just wait for Phoebe and Paige. It isn't fair, you doing this on your own." He said, truthfully. Piper smiled at Chris.

"You know, I might just take you up on that." Piper smiled. "You sure?" Chris nodded. "Okay." Piper approached the door, and quickly kissed her son on the head.

"Be good, with Chris, okay baby?" Wyatt cooed. She smiled at her son. And then she too left the attic.

He walked over to the book, looking at the entry again. His hands delicately traced the outline of the image of the birthmark. He shut his eyes, as he began to recognise the familiar feeling of tears welling up inside him.

"I miss you…" He muttered to the pages. _This is stupid, she can't even hear me. _He quickly blinked away his tears and began to think why the Phoenix Clan are after him. One thought popped into his head. _No. It can't be. He 23 in the future. It can't be him. It can't be Wyatt…_

_**Please review. Ask if you want longer chapters? Or easier language? Thank you! **____** xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry for not updating in months! I was super busy! Please review and comment **____** xxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity being Discovered

Chris was still wondering who could be after him? Could it be Wyatt? Could Wyatt have sent an assassin after him. Well, he has done worst. Chris winced as he remembered the memories that have scarred him for life, literally.

"Hey Chris." Piper appeared by the play pen in the attic. Chris jumped slightly. Piper smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine. I was just a little distracted, I didn't see you come up." He admitted.

"Any progress?" She asked.

"Not really. I mean I have made a few strong vanquishing potions, but whats the point?"

"Chris they are after you! Don't say 'whats the point'!" She exclaimed, shocked at his words.

"I mean, even if we vanquish the Phoenix who is after me, they will just send more. We need to find out why they are after me. And it says in the book, someone hires them. Who? Who is after me? There is just a lot to figure out. And we don't have a lot of time."

"Wow. I guess I never thought of that." Piper admits.

"Piper, I will just go to P3. I don't want to endanger you or Wyatt."

"They aren't here yet." She reminded him.

"But they will be…" He added.

"Way to kill the mood." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled at her. She sat on her grandmother's couch once she was certain her son was okay.

"Did Leo orb down at all while I was having my nap?" She asked.

"No. Sorry Piper."

"It's fine." She smiled, but the smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

"You know what. You shouldn't have to suffer through this. Its Leo's loss. Not yours. You have your sisters at your side, your son who is safe, a bitchy whitelighter to help babysit whenever, your amazing and successful job. Plus all the magical powers you could ever ask for. Please Piper, don't let Leo put you down. You deserve better. I mean, right now. He is probably in a room full of Elders wearing robes acting all serious. And you know what, they say they are the good people. But you guys, here on earth are the ones who are doing the fighting and putting yourself in danger for the greater good. What do they do? Come down and heal us every once in a while. And they say THEY do the most. They aren't worth it Piper. Please don't feel like that." She looked stunned.

"Wow. That's one hell of a speech you got there. How long have you been practising that one?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well, in case you haven't figured out by now. Elders aren't exactly my favourite people."

"Lucky for you I have been observant. I have noticed that. Why? I mean I have a tonne of reasons, as you know. But I am curious to why you don't like them."

"You want the list?" He asked. She nodded.

"If you want to tell me."

"I do. Well, when I was a teenager my mother. Um…My mother was hurt so I called an Elder or a white lighter down. And well, they were too late. And she died. And I asked why they didn't come sooner. And they said they didn't think it was important. They never care about anyone else apart from themselves. And when I became a white lighter they think they can dictate who I have a relationship with. And what I do with my time. And that isn't right. They have too much power. I mean sure, they are the 'good' guys. But they take witches for granted. They take everyone for granted. And as long as they are happy and safe, nothing else matters." He looked down, not wanting Piper to see him like this. He said too much.

"I am sorry you had to go through that. Were you there when your mother died?" She asked. He nodded. Not wanting to say anything.

"I'm sorry. Was your mother a witch then?" Again he nodded.

"Okay Chris I have to ask. You seem to know a lot about us. Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and me. How? I mean, the other day you struggled to open the draw in the sun room, and you tapped it in the exact right place for it to open well. No one knows stuff like that if you don't know the people. Do we know you? Are we going to know you? Do we know your family?" He moved his gaze up to meet hers finally.

"Piper, I know you are sick of me saying this. But I can't really tell you anything about myself. Future consequences. But I promise, you will know everything there is to know about me. And soon."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me that about yourself." She said.

"It's okay. I am going to go into the Underworld, to see if anyone knows who has hired the Phoenix to come after me."

"Okay. Phoebe messaged me. She will be home in a few minutes. Go on, be safe."

"I will." He smiled warmly at his mother and orbed away to the Underworld to see if he could get any answers.

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me on this story! I know I haven't updated in ages! I am having a lot of writers block at the moment so any suggestions you have to what I should do will be truly appreciated. Please review and comment! Sorry for the wait! **____** xxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please message me/comment your thoughts and suggestions on where you would like the story to go, as I am struggling with writers block at the moment! Please review and comment **____** xxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

"Hey, I am so sorry I left Piper. Something happened with the article." Phoebe said as she entered the attic. "Hi handsome!" She kissed Wyatt's head, as he was playing in his play pen.

"It's fie don't worry about it." Piper responded.

"Where's Chris?"

"He went to the Underworld to see if he could find out any information. But normally he is only around 20 minutes. But he has been nearly 2 hours. I am getting worried…" Piper admits.

"I'm sure Chris will be fine. He always is. But if you are worried we can summon him?" Phoebe suggests.

"No. Not yet. I am probably just worrying too much. I will give him one more hour."

"Anyway, any more progress?"

"Not really. But the thing is they haven't come today, so I think we are due some Phoenix anytime soon. So I am going to put Wyatt in the Magic School, so he is safe."

"Good thinking. I will make some potions."

[2 hours later]

"Right that's it!" Piper declares.

"What? What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"I have given Chris an hour longer than I was. And we haven't seen him. I am getting worried."

"I'll get the book." Phoebe gets up from the couch in the living rooms and disappears the attic to retrieve the Book of Shadows.

"I have never seen you this worried about Chris before." Paige says. Piper looks hurt.

"I care about Chris."

"Of course you are! I am not saying you don't. I just mean, I haven't seen you react this way." Paige says, defending herself.

"It's just, well. Chris talked to me earlier today, and revealed some personal stuff about himself. And it kinda gave me an insight into why he is the way his is. So I guess, I am a little more protective."

"Well, what did he say?" Paige asked.

"His mother died when he was young, and he was there. He said he called for the elders, but they were too late and he asked the elders why they didn't come. And apparently they said they didn't realise it was important. So, I just sympathise with him more."

"Woah."

"Tell me about it." Piper commented. Phoebe appeared with the book in her hands.

"Hey Pheebs, Chris-"

"I heard." Phoebe says, interrupting her sister. Phoebe put the book on the table. And opened it to the summoning spell.

"Come on then, let's do this." Phoebe continued. They stood and chanted the spell. Together. As the power of three. As the Charmed Ones. Suddenly a body appeared in a whirl of blue and white lights slouched on the floor. Chris. Immediately, the sisters rushed towards him. Chris was sweating, and clutching at his right-side. Blood.

"Paige can you orb and go get Leo, or any elder please."

"Sure." Paige said. And immediately she was gone.

"Phoebe, get the first aid kit." Piper exclaimed. Without saying anything, Phoebe rushed to the bathroom upstairs.

"Chris." Piper cooed. Chris' eyes were screwed shut, as if he were in immense pain. "Chris, it's gonna be okay. Leo is coming. He will heal you."

"Leo won't come. He never does."

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and make them longer next time! Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions! Please review and comment **____** xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I hope you are having a great day! Here is the next chapter! Please give me suggestions, thoughts and ideas to help me continue the story! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

Chris is lying on the couch in the living room. Piper is by his side holding a rag to his wound.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't really know. I was just walking around, and I heard something behind me. So I turned around, but the next thing I know I am clutching my side."

"So you don't know what it is. An energy ball? Fire ball?" Piper asked.

"No. I don't have an idea. I'm sorry Piper, I wish I could help more." Piper smiles at him, then looks down.

"I am gonna get some water, okay?"

"Okay." Chris agreed. Piper stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe were standing in the kitchen talking. Piper was shocked.

"It's not like there is someone's life on the line. Why don't we all sit and chat(!)" Piper says sarcastically.

"We are worried Piper." Phoebe said. "There is something that Paige has said which is making me question about Chris."

"What do you mean? What about Chris?" Piper asks. She turns towards Paige.

"White lighters heal themselves. They can heal everything on their bodies, unless it's a dark lighters arrow. And it's not. He isn't a white lighter. Or not a whole one, anyway."

"He's lied to us." Phoebe says. "Again." She adds.

"We need to heal him. And then we will ask our questions. And he will answer them." Piper says, after much thought.

"Okay." Phoebe and Paige agree. Eventually, Leo orbs into the living room and heals Chris.

"How did this happen?" Leo asks.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see the demon."

"Are you so sure it was a demon? After all that Phoenix is still after you."

"I hadn't even thought of that. God, I'm an idiot." Chris muttered.

"I'm glad we agree on one thing. Chris, we have a lot of questions for you." Piper says.

"Questions? What questions?" Chris asks.

"Piper what's going on?" Leo asks his ex-wife.

"Leo, you don't live in this house anymore. And we aren't together anymore. It really is none of your business. So can you just go? Anyway, the second we start talking you will be called away again. Just go."

"Is this because I couldn't see Wyatt?"

"Of course it is. He was looking forward to seeing you. But you let him down. This isn't the first time you have done this to him. And I am not going to let you do it again." Piper snapped. Leo looked at Piper, seeing her anger, he knew he had to go. Let them both calm down and rearrange their thoughts. Leo orbs away to the heavens. Keen to move on from that uncomfortable situation of seeing his parents argue, he asks the girls a question.

"What questions?"

"Why didn't you heal yourself? All white lighters can unless it's a dark lighter arrow. And it wasn't. So…?"

_Oh crap. Umm….what the hell do I say!?_

"Well, I don't know what it was. It could have been something not seen before…?" Chris lied. He has never been able to heal himself. But do the girls know?

"Stop lying to us." Phoebe said.

"You're not a white lighter, are you?" Paige asked.

"Of course I am! You have seen me orb!" Chris cries, in the hopes that they will drop the subject. He cannot slip up.

"Chris. I am trying to be nice here, but that isn't easy to do when you are obviously lying to us." Piper says, trying to keep her temper under control. Chris doesn't want to lie, but he can't tell the truth. So he doesn't say anything.

"Tell us." Phoebe says.

"I can't. If you want me to tell the truth I can't do that. At least not now. I don't want to lie, but I can't tell the truth."

"Chris. I am gonna give you one more chance to tell us what is going on."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we are sick of this. I'm calling the Elders."

_**Drama! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to give me suggestions and ideas about the story and how you would like to see it develop! I love hearing from you all! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Another chapter! Please let me know what you guys think! Please review and comment **____** xxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

"Piper, you cant!" Chris whines.

"Why the hell not!" Piper exclaims.

"Look, believe me I want to tell you. Honestly, you have no idea how much I want to tell you. But I can't at least not yet. A month. Give me a month, and I will tell you everything."

"No."

"What do you mean know?"

"How do I know that you won't leave, come up with yet another lie to get you out of this. I am giving you two options, actually you know what I will give you three. Tell us what is going on right now, the elders will do a memory recall on you, or you can get the hell out my house and leave my family alone!" She shouts. Chris' head falls.

"Those are my options?"

"Yes."

"Can I think about it?" He asks, hoping he can get out of this.

"No." Piper states stubbornly. Chris says nothing.

"Paige." Piper says. Paige nods and orbs all four of them to the heavens. Chris suddenly looks around, quickly taking in her surroundings. 12 Elders are formed in a circle, Leo included.

"Christopher Perry." One elder announces.

"Congratulations, you can say my name…(!)" Chris says, his voice full or sarcasm.

"Take this seriously Chris." Leo says.

"What does it matter if I do? They are going to do it anyway." Chris retorted. Suddenly Chris turned serious. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Yes." Leo responded. Chris winces.

"All this because I don't tell them everything. Everyone has secrets!" Chris snapped at everyone in the room.

"Not this many. And not this important." Piper responded before Leo could. There is nothing Chris can do anymore. His secret was coming out.

"What do I have to do?" He asks, his voice hushed.

"Stand over there, and try to clear your head." Leo says. Chris looks over to where Leo had just pointed. Chris slowly walks to the spot and stands there.

"It's gonna be pretty hard for me to clear my head." Chris confessed.

"Well try harder then." Piper snapped. Suddenly, Chris lost consciousness. And fell to the ground. The sisters looked shocked.

"It's okay Piper. This is normal. He will be fine." Leo soothed the sisters. Suddenly a hologram-like image appeared in the middle of the room. And before anything appeared on the screen. An explosion happened, and smoke filled the room.

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment with your thoughts and ideas! Please let me know what you thought! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! I hope you are all having a great day! Here is yet another chapter for you! Please let me know what you guys think! I always love hearing from you all! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

Everyone starts coughing, the smoke filling everybody's lungs. No one can see anyone else.

"Paige?! Phoebe?!" Piper shouts. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe replies.

"Yep! Were good!" Paige adds. Eventually the smoke clears, and the Elders are still in a circle, Leo still included. Almost as a group they turn to see where Chris should be. Chris is nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Chris?!" Piper says.

"I don't know." Paige replied.

"Magic has been used. I can feel it." Says Odin, an Elder to the left of Leo.

"What kind of magic?"

"Something we haven't seen before." He replies.

"Shall we summon him?" Phoebe asks her sister.

"No." Piper says, sharply. "Give him 24 hours, then we summon him. Just this once, I am giving him a chance."

[P3]

"Chris." He could hear a woman's voice calling his name. It was so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Chris. Chris, wake up." The woman spoke louder, and started to shake his shoulders. Urging him to wake up. Slowly, his eye lids began to flutter open. And his eye sight began to focus on the person in front of him. He immediately took in his surroundings, he was in the back room in P3. He was used to this room, having 'lived' there for nearly 7 months. He was lying on the sofa. But then, he saw her. Really saw her. Bianca. He sat up immediately.

"Bianca." He muttered.

"Hi." She replied. She smiled at him. "I thought you needed a hand." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I kinda did. Thank you." He replied. He stood up so he was standing in front of her.

"Your welcome. Besides there is something I need to do."

"What?" He asked, perplexed. She smiled, and pulled him towards her. They were kissing like their lives depended on it. And before he knew it, they were lost to each other.

[The Manor]

"What if it was a Phoenix, that took Chris, I mean." Paige said.

"How though?" Phoebe questioned.

"I dunno, a tracking spell maybe? Phoebe, I am worried he is hurt. I mean, I understand that he has lied to us, but that doesn't mean I have stopped caring. Pheebs, what if he is dead?"

"Don't think like that."

"I am just saying what everyone else is thinking." Paige says in defence.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Summon him?" Paige suggests.

"There is no point though. We are summoning him later tonight with the elders." Phoebe replies.

"I guess." Suddenly orbs appear in the room, and Piper emerges.

"Since when can you orb? I thought that was my thing." Paige says sarcastically.

"Very funny. Leo orbed me down, I just went to see Wyatt."

"How is my little man?" Phoebe asks.

"He's okay. Any signs of Chris?"

"Nope."

"I expected that. Anyway, we are summoning him later today. So hopefully we can get some answers." Piper says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I just can't help wondering where he is, and if he is hurt." Paige admits.

"You aren't the only one who is worried. I keep thinking it's the Phoenix. But we will find out in a couple of hours." Piper says, shocked at her own words.

"Okay, I have to ask. What questions are you gonna ask him? I mean, like, who do you think he is?" Paige asked, both of her sisters.

"I dunno really. I guess, I don't really care, as long as we get the truth." Phoebe says.

"I think we know him. Or at least know his family." Piper admits.

"What makes you say that?"

"There are just too many things that don't add up. He knows us so well, is so little time. He knows our little quirks, he knows things about the house that not even Leo knew. I am very interested to see if I am right."

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you all! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! I am on holiday, so I don't have access to WiFi, so I may not be able to update as much! But that won't stop me from writing, but when I update I will update several chapters at a time. Please feel free to give me ideas, suggestions and thoughts on the story and storyline in the comments! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

Chris' eyes slowly fluttered open, and smiled at where he was and who he was. They were lying on the couch in the back room of P3. Naked, barely covered by the sheet and limbs entwined. He looked down at Bianca. Her brown hair sprawled across his chair. Her olive skin shimmering in the morning sun. He smiled at her. He missed her, of course he missed her. But he didn't realise just how much he missed her until she was here. Slowly her eyes open, obviously irritated at the early morning sun. She shifted slightly then looked up at Chris. Her smile grew.

"Good morning beautiful." Chris said.

"Good morning beautiful yourself." Bianca responded. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Good. Do you have to deal with the sisters and the elders today?"

"Probably."

"Are you sure they didn't see anything from your memory?" Bianca asked, worried for her fiancé.

"I'm sure. I think you intervened just in time, before they saw anything."

"Good. When is your mom due to be pregnant with you?"

"Within the month." Chris replied.

"Not long then."

"But, I'm not even sure it will happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I had to break Piper and Leo up earlier than they did, in order for me to become their white lighter. So, without thinking I broke up my parents before they even conceived me…" Chris said, his voice quite. Bianca sighed.

"Well, maybe if you tell them about yourself. They might….you know…"

"I have thought of that. But then I think they might get a little anxiety performance." Chris responded, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, what's worse not being conceived at all, or having a good chance you are going to be conceived but your parents might find it a little weird." Chris smiled.

"I guess."

"No, not 'I guess'. I am not having you jeopardise your existence. Like it or not Chris. They need to know."

[Manor]

"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper called from the dining room. She heard footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I thought we deserved a treat." She announced and showed her two sisters the dining table. Food. Masses of food cover the table; pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, brioche and waffles.

"Woah. You've gone all out."

"Yeah. Well I thought we deserved to celebrate a little. Today we might actually get some answers. Plus, I haven't cooked this much in a while. And I love cooking." Piper stated. Phoebe and Paige were still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, come on. Don't just stand there. Help yourselves."

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know not a lot happened but I am working up to something (hopefully!). Please let me know what you guys think! I read every single comment and review so please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve it! Please review and comment! **____** xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Another chapter! I know not much happened in the last chapter but I hope this chapter will be longer and more drama will happen! Please let me know what you guys think! Please review and comment! **____** xxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Future is Discovered

"Come on Piper. We should go." Paige called to her sister.

"Coming!" Piper called back. Phoebe, Paige and Piper were getting ready to leave to go to the elders, and to summon Chris. Piper entered the room, and Paige orbed her and her sisters to the heavens.

They appeared in the same room, with the same amount of elders, if not the exact same ones.

"No sighting of Chris?" Leo asked, as soon as the sisters appeared.

"No. Nothing." Paige answered.

"Shall we do this? I am eager to get answers." Piper said, wanting to get started.

"Sure." Leo said. "Do you have the spell?"

"Yes."

"We are ready when you are." Leo responded. The sisters held each other's hands and began chanting the summon spell. Not soon after Chris appeared in bright white lights. He was grinning. Why was he smiling?

"Christopher Perry." An elder chanted.

"Hmm…Anyone else getting Déjà vu?" Chris muttered, sarcasm filling his voice.

"Chris, for the second time, please take this seriously." Leo said. They may have had their differences in the past, but if Chris struggles this will be painful. And he doesn't want to see Chris is pain. Chris rolled his eyes at Leo.

"Let's just do this. Do you want me to stand over there again?"

"Yes."

"By the way, you could have warned me about the whole becoming unconscious thing." He says, while walking to where he stood yesterday. No one responded to his comment.

"Will I be able to see what you see? In my mind, I mean."

"Yes."

"Okay. Go for it." The elders bowed their heads, Chris fell to the ground. And the hologram-like screen appeared once more. The elders raised their heads to watch the screen, as did the sisters.

_A young boy appeared on the screen. He looks around 11 or 12, with brown rugged hair. Presumably Chris' younger self. His surroundings were the sun room in the manor. He was smiling, except his hands were covering his eyes. He was counting._

"_17…18…19…20! Ready or not hear I come!" Chris yelled._

Leo and the sisters were smiling. Enjoying seeing younger Chris. But then. Chris said a name. Just one name that changed everyone's smiles.

"_Wyatt! Wyatt, where are you!" He called. He was looking around the manor, and as he entered the kitchen. A young boy came into view. He could only be a year older than Chris, 2 years at the most. Wyatt._

"_Sorry Chris! But to be fair, you didn't say I couldn't use magic until I had hidden!" He said, defending himself._

"_Yeah, yeah. You say that every time!" He muttered._

"_No you don't. I think you just don't like losing, because you know I am better at hiding then you." Wyatt sneered. _

"_Are not!" Chris replied._

"_Prove it." Wyatt said. Just before Chris was about to disappear Piper walked in._

"_Woah boys, what are you two up to?"_

"_Playing hide and seek." Replied Wyatt._

"_He was using magic!" Cried Chris, to Piper. Piper turned towards Wyatt. _

"_Wyatt, what have I told you about using magic when unnecessary?"_

"_Not to do it."_

"_And yet you have." Piper retorted._

"_Sorry, mom."_

"_Thank you for apologising." She leaned forward a kissed Wyatt on his head. "Go play." She said. Wyatt smiled and left the kitchen._

"_So Chris. Wanna help me bake?"_

"_Your cookies?" Chris said, his voice full of hope. Piper grinned._

"_Yes. Thank you mom."_

_**Drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought of this style of writing. Please review and comment! **____** xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope you like the style of my writing! If not, please do tell me and I will try my best to make it easier to understand! I read every single comment, and often reply to them, so please don't be afraid to contribute! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

"Mom!?" Piper shrieks.

"Silence." An elder protests. Wanting to know more she continues to watch. This time the hologram-like screen has moved onto a different memory of Chris'.

_Chris looks around 16/17 years old. He looks tired, too tired for a boy so young. His face speckled with a few teen spots and pimples. Suddenly someone orbs into the room, but with the amount of magic the boys see on a daily basis this is no big deal to Chris. Having to look interested he turns around and there stands Leo. Not him, again._

"_What do you want?" Chris snaps at Leo._

"_Chris, don't speak to me like that."_

"_You've come into my home, with no invitation. I will speak to you however I damn like." Chris retorts. _

The sisters look on in shock. Why would Chris speak to Leo like this?

"Did I adopt Chris or something?" Piper asks. Phoebe and Paige shrug.

"Keep watching."

_Leo frowned at his son. _

"_What do you want anyway?" Chris asked._

"_I wanted to talk to you and Wyatt."_

"_No. Get out." Chris replied, with annoyance._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, get out. When we come and see you, you're too busy. We are not seeing you, on your terms. It isn't fair. And me and Wyatt have had it. Get out."_

"_Chris-"_

"_Do you want me to spell it out for you?! Get out!" Chris shouted. Seeing Chris' rage increase by the second, Leo decided it would be wise to leave Chris. Let him cool off. Leo orbed out, and to the heavens. Chris picked a toy car, near the piano and threw it at a table. Knocking over a vase. As it shattered on the floor, he heard orbs. Chris had had enough._

"_God Leo! I told you to get ou-"He said while turning into the direction of his father. But it wasn't Leo. It was Wyatt. He looked around 18 years old. His blonde hair in major need of a haircut._

"_Leo? Was he here?" Wyatt asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_And you got rid of him."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good. I am in no mood to deal with him right now."_

"_Why? What's happened?" Chris asked, concerned for his older brother._

"_Nothing Chris I am fine. I'm just tired. Is grandpa home yet?"_

"_Not yet. He went to the store. He should be home pretty soon though." Chris explained._

"_Alright. We should probably clear this up before he comes home. You'd have to explain and say that Leo was here. And you know how Leo always sets him off in one of his moods." Wyatt suggested._

"_I'll get the broom."_

"_Don't bother. Just use the vanishing spell. There isn't time anyway." Wyatt quickly peered outside the window and saw his grandfather's car. "Grandpa's here." Quickly Chris recited the vanishing spell, which he often has to use. Even though he is constantly told not to by his grandfather, the elders and even Leo. What gives him the right?!_

The hologram-like screen moved onto a different memory.

"_Happy 17__th__ birthday Chris!" Wyatt said, a little too loudly. Chris opened his eyes, groaned and turned away in his bed. Wyatt laughed. "Come on Chris! Get up! Me and grandpa have a birthday surprise for you. I will see you downstairs in 5 minutes, or I will just orb you down." Not wanting to be Wyatt's little puppet Chris got up and quickly got changed into decent clothing, then went down the stairs._

"_Surprise!" Wyatt and his Grandfather called. On the table was a fully cooked breakfast, just the way his mother used to cook breakfast on special occasions. 8/9 presents on one end of the table._

"_Wow. This is amazing you guys!" Chris said, excitement evident in his voice. He hugged his grandfather, then embraced Wyatt. _

"_I hope you like it." Wyatt said._

"_I already do." Chris replied. Wyatt smiled._

"_Happy birthday, little brother."_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make this chapter a little longer and a little more interesting! Please let me know what you think of my writing and the storyline! Please comment, as I love hearing from you all! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Yet another chapter for you! I will be uploading several chapters at a time as I am on holiday and rarely have Wi-Fi! Good thing you don't need WiFi to write FanFiction! Please let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

"Stop." Piper said. "I don't wanna see anymore." The elders understood, and the hologram-like screen disappeared.

"Piper…" Paige says, warily.

"I wanna go home. Now. Actually, scratch that. I wanna go see Wyatt. Somebody orb me to Magic School."

"Orbing and any kind of magic or mortal transportation has been denied access in to and out of this room for the time being." Odin speaks.

"I need to see my son." Piper said sharply.

"He's lying on the floor in front of you." He replied. Piper looked down at where Chris lay. It makes sense now, of course it does. Damn it, how could she not have seen this. The brown hair, green eyes, Halliwell humour, sarcasm, wit, and general bitchy-ness.

"I still don't understand." Leo said, addressing his ex-wife. "Chris…He can't be..."

"We need to wake him up." Phoebe declared. "All we are doing is guessing and that isn't helping. Orb him back to magic school, where all of us can go. Wake him up there, then we will ask our questions." All of the elders looked at each other individually and seemed to agree.

"So be it." And before they knew it there they were. In magic school. Chris had been orbed onto a couch, still asleep comfortably. Whilst the others were standing. Wyatt had been playing with some Alpha-blocks with the nursery attendant. She smiled when she saw Piper and politely left the room. Piper picked up her son and sat down, on one of the many couches in the room. Surprising no elders, other than Leo, were here. I guess this one time they realised this is something they need to figure out for themselves first. Phoebe moved towards Chris and as she was about to touch his shoulder, presumably to wake him up, Piper spoke.

"No one say anything about what we know or what we think. Understand? I still don't believe this. He has been gone 24 hours, maybe he warped his memories."

"Okay." Phoebe said. And gently put her hands on Chris' shoulders and gently rocked him. "Chris. Chris wake up." He moaned slightly, resisting wakefulness, but finally he succumb. And his eyes unwillingly opened.

"Phoebe. What happened?" He said, remembering where he was the last time he was awake he quickly sat up, making Phoebe jump slightly. Everyone was staring at Chris. Everyone except Piper. They know something. They may know something, but do they know the whole truth.

"Well?" He said, hoping to encourage them to talk about what they had seen. No one spoke. "Are any of you going to say anything?" He asked, yet again. Still no one spoke. Nobody knowing what to say.

"I need to speak to you. In private." Piper said, eventually.

"Sure." Said Chris, relieved that someone had finally spoke.

"Manor? Attic?" Piper suggested. Chris nodded and orbed them to the manor. In a flurry of white and blue lights they were gone.

"What do you think Piper is gonna say?" Phoebe askes, to no one particular in the room.

"I don't know." Replied Paige.

"I attacked him." The sisters turned and saw Leo on his knees, tears quickly filling his eyes. "He's my son, and I attacked him. I bully him every day. And I am meant to be his father!" He said, he voice quickly rising in volume.

"Leo. None of us knew." Paige said, in an effort to soothe her ex brother-in-law.

"I should have known. I am his father for crying out loud!" He yelled. And before any of sisters had a chance to say anything. He was gone. And soon it was just Phoebe and Paige sitting in the main room of Magic school, wondering what the hell had just happened.

_**Hey guys! I am not 100% with this chapter so I may edit it slightly, but who knows? Please let me know what you guys thought! I always love hearing from you! I am beginning to run out of ideas so if you have any it would be a huge help to me! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxxx **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Another update for you! I always love reading the comments! Someone recently commented saying some of the characters were a bit out of character so I will work on improving that, please let me know if I do, any if you have any suggestions to how I can do this! Please review and comment **____** xxxxx**_

Charmed: Chris' Identity is Discovered

[Manor – Attic]

Piper and Chris appeared in the attic at the Halliwell manor. Piper had a long list of things she wanted to talk about in her head at magic school, but now she was here alone with Chris she had no idea what she was going to say. But before she could even stop herself…

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, softly. Her earlier temper forgotten. Chris' body relaxed slightly relieved that there would be no shouting involved. But he wasn't sure 100% how much she knew about him. So he played along.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"No. Enough of this. Enough of you pretending you have no idea what I am talking about" She said, her voice still surprisingly soft. Chris immediately realised what she meant. She knew. She knew who he was. His mother.

"How was I supposed to say it?" He asked.

"I don't know. You could have said you knew Wyatt when you were kids, and gone from there…?" She suggested.

"Is this what you wanted to say? Nothing else." Chris asked, ignoring Piper's comment. The two stared at each other. Saying nothing.

"Sorry." One word spoken by Piper, barely above a whisper. Chris looked shocked.

"Why are you apologising? After everything I have done, I should be the one apologising!" He stated, almost in anger at himself.

"The way we treated you. The way I treated you." She amended. "For god sakes I knocked you out the within hours of meeting you!" She said, her voice rising.

"Piper, you didn't know who I was to you. I didn't want you to know."

"Why? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, I didn't want to give you and Leo…um…anxiety performance."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, not understanding.

"Well, um…" Chris blushed, not wanting to talk about his soon-to-be conception. Piper realised immediately what Chris meant as soon as he started blushing. And she herself started to blush.

"Oh! Right. Yeah." Piper said. They laughed together.

[Magic School]

"I don't know what I am more worried about; Piper and Chris talking or Leo orbing to god knows where when he is so angry and upset." Phoebe confessed.

"I've never seen Leo like that before." Paige admitted.

"Me either." She added. "On the bright side, we have another nephew!" Phoebe said, a huge grin on her face.

"Phoebe!"

"What? Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"I am. But now isn't the time." Paige said.

"I thought I was the oldest between us." Phoebe muttered, and Paige smiled at her.

[Manor – Attic]

"I should be going." Chris muttered to Piper.

"Going? Where?" Piper asked.

"I'll be back soon." Chris said. And before Piper could even respond he had gone.

[P3]

Chris appeared in a flurry of orbs and looked around P3. Bianca wasn't here. Perhaps she was still in the back room, he walked to the door and opened it. And there she was. Sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her, then kneeled by the couch and slowly began to wake her up.

"Bianca." He muttered, she groaned not wanting to wake up. "Bianca, come on." Finally, Bianca's eyes reluctantly opened. And she stretched.

"How did it go?" She asked, her voice weak from sleep.

"They know." He said. She sat up.

"How did they take it?"

"Paige and Phoebe don't seem too shocked, Leo I didn't bother talking to, so I don't know and Piper seemed quite calm at the whole situation. We talked for a bit, but I had to get out of there."

"Why? Did she say something?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just now they know, I think I need some space away from them for a bit." He said. Bianca looked confused, so Chris continued.

"As you know in my future they aren't with us, so seeing them worry about the little things like Paige's temp jobs, Phoebe's article and Piper worrying about the shopping. It all seems pointless to me. What is the point of worrying about little things now, if in a few years it wont matter. It is so painful seeing them do what they normally do, when I know what happens to them. Especially Piper."

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought, I always love hearing from you! Let me know if the characters are more like how they are on screen! Please review and comment! **____** xxxx**_


End file.
